happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
A Change of Heart
"A Change of Heart" ("Haciendo de Tripas, Corazón") es el episodio 7.1 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Disco Bear coloca un disco de música en el tocadiscos y empieza a bailar. Petunia le grita para decirle que su comida está lista. Mientras se sienta, Disco Bear le agradece a Petunia lanzándole un beso, pero ella lo rechaza, bloqueando el beso en forma de corazón. Disco Bear comienza a comer el pollo, los huevos fritos y el tocino que Petunia cocinó. De repente, Disco Bear ve una barra de mantequilla, que toma usando uno de los huesos de pollo y la mete en la freidora. Disco Bear se come la mantequilla de un sólo bocado, pero antes de que pueda irse, comienza a sufrir un ataque al corazón. Al ver esto, Petunia lo ignora completamente al principio, pero después de ver desmayado a Disco Bear, se sorprende y se supone que llama a la ambulancia. El Dr. Lumpy se hace un sándwich usando el equipo del hospital. Cuando está a punto de comérselo, su buscapersonas suena, lo que significa que lo necesitan en el hospital. Él llega al hospital en su bicicleta y con la ayuda de su amiga, la enfermera Giggles, corta el pecho de Disco Bear con un bisturí. Disco Bear abre los ojos y grita de dolor, ya que al parecer no había sido anestesiado antes de la operación. Lumpy arregla esto golpeando la cabeza de Disco Bear con un martillo. Lumpy le quita el corazón a Disco Bear y encuentra la barra de mantequilla tapándole una de las válvulas. Lumpy retira la mantequilla, haciendo que el corazón se desinfle. Disco Bear comienza a morir. Para tratar de salvarlo, Lumpy coloca el extremo del inflador de neumáticos de su bicicleta y se lo lanza a Giggles para que comience a bombear el aire. Esto logra mantener vivo a Disco Bear, mientras que Lumpy va en busca de un nuevo corazón en el refrigerador del hospital. Lumpy encuentra varios órganos y un sándwich viejo, pero ningún corazón. Él recibe una llamada sobre una emergencia y se apresura a la escena del accidente, en donde Handy, de alguna manera, estrelló su avión contra una ballena, matándolos a ambos. Lumpy ve el corazón expuesto de Handy y decide tomarlo para colocárselo a Disco Bear. Por desgracia, el corazón se sale de las manos de Lumpy y mientras trata de recogerlo él sigue pateándolo. Lo patea hasta un campo de fútbol, donde Cuddles toma el corazón y lo patea como si fuera un balón de fútbol. Lumpy finalmente consigue el corazón, pero, olvidando su misión, juega con Cuddles y Flaky. Llega hasta el arco y con una patada mete el corazón en el arco, quedando hecho pedazos por los hilos del arco. Al principio Lumpy celebra su gol, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que pasó. Mientras tanto, Giggles se está cansando de bombear y se detiene para descansar. Disco Bear comienza a morir otra vez y Giggles reanuda rápidamente su tarea. Lumpy se aleja del campo de fútbol, regresando a la escena del accidente. Él mira a la ballena y tiene una idea. Comienza a pedalear de nuevo al hospital con el corazón gigante de la ballena en la espalda. Él se atasca cuando va en un estrecho túnel, lo que lo obliga a desatarse el corazón y empujarlo, pero comienza a oír bocinazos. Un camión entra en el túnel y golpea el corazón. El corazón comienza a rodar con Lumpy encima de él, tratando de no caerse. El camión choca con su bicicleta, haciendo que Lumpy quede atascado en los restos de la bicicleta, mientras el corazón y el camión se alejan de vista. Una vez más, Lumpy se aleja, arrastrando su bicicleta ahora destrozada detrás de él. Pasa por una carnicería y encuentra un corazón fresco en la ventana. Él entra corriendo, sólo para descubrir que hay una larga fila de clientes por delante de él. Giggles ya está pálida, sin aliento y luce cansada. De vuelta en la carnicería Lumpy finalmente consigue ser atendido, pero decide comprar algunas otras cosas mientras está allí. Lumpy llega de vuelta al hospital comiendo un sándwich y llevando una bolsa de papel marrón. Ve a Giggles desmayada en el suelo y Disco Bear muerto en la camilla. Lumpy utiliza el desfibrilador en Giggles para despertarla y le grita que siga bombeando. Mientras Giggles comienza a bombear de nuevo, Lumpy utiliza el desfibrilador para calentar su sándwich. Luego desenvuelve uno de los artículos que ha comprado, sorprendido al descubrir que son costillas de cerdo. A continuación, abre las otras bolsas, sólo para encontrar dos filetes y algunas salchichas. Lumpy se da cuenta de que el corazón estaba en el sándwich que estaba comiendo. De repente se escucha un estruendo afuera y Lumpy va a investigar. Ve el camión que empujaba el corazón de la ballena, que se ha estrellado contra una ambulancia. A pesar de que el corazón está sucio, Lumpy felizmente saca su bisturí. Más tarde vemos a Lumpy escuchar los latidos del corazón de Disco Bear. Lamentablemente, el corazón de la ballena es demasiado grande para el cuerpo de Disco Bear, haciendo que su piel se hinche y teniendo que estar en una cama. Giggles, aún luciendo como antes, llega con una bandeja con dos platos en él. Le da a Disco Bear una hamburguesa. Le gusta esa comida. Lumpy, sin embargo, la empuja hacia atrás y levanta la tapa del otro plato, mostrando una rodaja de tomate en una hoja de lechuga, decepcionando a Disco Bear. Lumpy toma la hamburguesa y come un bocado de ella. Él comienza a tener un ataque al corazón, pero, sin inmutarse, sigue comiendo la hamburguesa. Moraleja "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" (¡La ausencia hace crecer el cariño!). Muertes #Handy y una ballena mueren en un accidente aéreo (la muerte no se ve). #Técnicamente, Disco Bear muere luego de que le quitan el corazón. #Giggles muere de cansancio, pero luego es revivida por Lumpy. #Lumpy posiblemente muere de un ataque al corazón (debatible). Heridas #Disco Bear sufre un ataque al corazon. #El pecho de Disco Bear es abierto con un bisturi estando consciente. #Disco Bear es noqueado con un mazo para anestesiarlo. #Lumpy es enredado en la bicicleta sufirendo gran daño. #Si no murio, Lumpy sufrio de un ataque al corazon. Errores #Disco Bear toma un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca, pero luego de que cae de la silla, el pañuelo desaparece. #Luego de que Disco Bear se come las piernas de pollo, aún queda carne en ellas. Pero cuando usa uno de los huesos de pollo para tomar la mantequilla, la carne desaparece. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante escenas continuas. #Lumpy sólo tira tres órganos del refrigerador, a pesar de que había cuatro. #El camión es más grande que el corazón de ballena, por lo que no podría haberlo empujado del túnel. #Cuando Lumpy queda atascado en el túnel, su bicicleta sigue avanzando hacia adelante. Pero luego aparece estacionada horizontalmente en el camino. #La barra de mantequilla no podría haber llegado al corazón, ya que la traquea y el corazón no están conectados. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "A Hole Lotta Love" y "Mime to Five". *Ésta es la primera vez que Cro-Marmot tiene un rol secundario. *La imagen de Disco Bear aparece en el disco que escucha en la cafetería, indicando que posiblemente ese disco fue hecho por él. *Mientras juega Fútbol, las pantuflas de Cuddles tienen tacos y una expresión enojada. *Lumpy comiendo sándwiches es un chiste común en el episodio. *Cuando Cuddles le arrebata como pelota el corazón a Lumpy , a este se le escucha decir :"¡Hey you, give me that heart!" (¡Eh tú, devuelveme ese corazón!). *El guión gráfico mostraba a Toothy como el conductor del camión. Lumpy revisaba su pulso, sin encontrar ninguno. Luego mira el corazón de ballena. A pesar de que podría haber usado el corazón de Toothy, termina usando el corazón de ballena. *Éste es el primer episodio de TV donde Nutty y Toothy sobreviven. *A pesar de que aparecen personajes muertos, no se ve cómo sucede ninguna de sus muertes. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde un personaje ya muerto es revivido. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Lumpy protagoniza y no mata a nadie. *Si bien, Handy es el único personaje antropomórfico que muere, no es un episodio de TV con sólo una muerte, ya que también muere una ballena. Tomando en cuenta esto, Tongue in Cheek es el único episodio de TV con sólo una muerte. *Se desconoce que hace Nutty en la carnicería, ya que él sólo come dulces y la carne es salada. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde Disco Bear aparece y no mata a nadie. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios de televisión que se enfoca en una parte específica del cuerpo (corazón). Los otros son A Sight for Sore Eyes (ojos), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (orejas) y Chew Said a Mouthful (mandíbula). Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550px Parte 2 thumb|center|550px Galería en:A Change of Heart Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Seventh Heaven Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy